The present invention relates to beverage containers, and, more particularly, to a covered beverage container that directs vapor and aroma emanating from a beverage in a predetermined direction. Such containers are especially useful for serving coffee and tea.
It is well known that the aroma of a beverage comprises a large part of the flavor of the beverage. This is because while most human taste buds sense only sweet, salt, sour, and bitter tastes, the human nose can distinguish between approximately 10,000 distinct odors.
Presently, covered beverage containers typically prevent the consumer from enjoying, to a very significant degree, the aroma of the beverage when the beverage is consumed while the lid of the container remains in place. A few covered beverage containers of which I am aware allow for aroma laden air vapor to travel through drink openings or other small openings for venting air. However, because in typical containers the opening of the container must remain covered in order to achieve the benefits of a lid (such as reduced risk of spilling and retaining the heat of hot beverages), traditional lidded beverage containers have resulted in very little of available aromas actually reaching the nostrils of the drinker.
Thus, there remains an unmet need for an improved lid for beverage containers, and for containers which can be used in combination with such lids, that include structural features that would direct available aromas to the consumer, for increased enjoyment during consumption of flavorful beverages.
I have now developed a vapor directing beverage container that includes a lid and a unique internal baffle. The lid has a drink opening to allow beverage to pass through the lid while the lid remains attached to the container. At least one vent opening, and preferably two or more vent openings (in addition to the drink opening) are provided to allow vapor within the container to pass through the lid. In one embodiment, the internal baffle is sized and shaped so that when it is inserted into the container, the baffle substantially seals against the container inner side walls, and the baffle extends down into the container so that the bottom of the baffle is very near to the bottom of the container. The space between the bottom of the baffle and the bottom of the container allows liquid in the container to flow freely from one side of the baffle to the other side of the baffle. The baffle sealably attaches to, or is integrally and sealingly provided with, the lid of the container. The baffle is positioned between the drink opening and one vent opening so as to divide the space within the container into at least two chambers. When the container is tipped to allow beverage to flow out of the drink opening, vapor within one chamber is forced out of at least one opening in the lid while air from outside the container is simultaneously drawn into the container through one or more openings on the other side of the baffle. The precise location, shape, and number of vent openings through which vapor is directed can vary depending upon the size and shape of the lid and of the container in order control the direction and speed of the vapor.
More generally, a covered beverage container is provided for pumping vapor from within the container to the vicinity of the user""s nose when the container is tipped from a level, upright or generally vertical position to a more generally horizontal oriented drinking position, or when the container is returned from the drinking position back to a level, upright position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the beverage container includes a lid through which beverage can be drunk with the lid still in place, thereby reducing the amount of spillage from the container and retaining the heat of a hot beverage while the container remains at rest.
The method of the present invention utilizes a baffle that, when the container is tipped, allows the rising liquid level in one half of the container to force vapor out of one or more of the vapor openings in the lid, and then towards the user""s nose. This method provides a unique mechanism, beyond mere volatilization, by which the aroma of the beverage can be enjoyed by the user.
The foregoing briefly described vapor directing beverage container structure, and my method of directing aromas to the consumer of a beverage, and the various objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with careful examination of the accompanying drawing.